Party In The U.S.A.
'''"Party In The U.S.A" '''by ''Miley Cyrus ''is featured on ''Just Dance 2016 ''as a Paid DLC that costs $2.99/300 Wii Points and an Alternate/Sing Along that costs $3.50/400 Wii Points, and it was featured on Just Dance: Everyone. Gold Moves Classic Version All the moves are the same: When "So I put my hands up" is heard. Punch in the air (akin to Never Gonna Give you up) Alternate/Sing Along Version Gold Move 1: Spin Around (akin to Shower) Gold Move 2: Jump up while putting your right hand up in the sky while making a peace sign. Dancer Classic Version She is in a dark blue vest, a magenta T-shirt, and short pants with polka-dots just like Miley Cyrus in the music video. Alternate/Sing Along Version She is also the same in the classic version. Background Classic Version She is in a parking area in daytime with some dancers in the past Just Dance games. When the chorus starts, the background changes into nightime with some shadows in there waving their flashlights, some of them are dancing and there is a disco ball in the top of her spinning around. When the lyrics say. "feel like hopin' on a flight" the background changes into a road in nightime. Alternate/Sing Along Every background in all the Just Dance Games (Except Greatest Hits 1, and 2, Just Dance 1 until 3) except the dancers listed below in the Trivia. Trivia: * This might be changed to Can't Be Tamed someday. When Miley's birthday was announced on Just Dance's Facebook, they said that she can't be tamed. They didn't mention anything about Party In The U.S.A. though. * This is the third Miley Cyrus song in the series. The first one was We Can't Stop which was a DLC in Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance 2015, however We Can't Stop was removed in Just Dance 2014. That was followed by 4x4 which was in Just Dance 2015. * This is the only Miley Cyrus song to have no censored words at all. * There is a Lyric error where Miley said "I'm noddin' my head like yeah" but the lyrics on the screen said "Noddin' my head like yeah". * The dancers in the back when the verse 1 and 2 starts are the dancers from Just Dance 4, 2014, and 2015 * This is also the only Miley Cyrus song in the series that is from the 00's. * The Shadows waving their flashlights are recycled from Die Young in Just Dance 4, 2014, and 2015 as a DLC. * The Alternate is the most expensive song in the Just Dance Series for having $3.50/400 Wii Points. * The Alternate was going to be a credit roll, but was changed * Every Dance in the Just Dance 4, 2014, 2015, 2016 and Everyone is on the Alternate version, except the following: ** I Like It (Just Dance 4) ** Mas Que Nada (Just Dance 4) ** Wild Wild West (Just Dance 4) ** Superstition (Just Dance 4) ** Time Warp (Just Dance 4) ** Good Girl (Just Dance 4) ** Dagomba (Just Dance 4) ** Heavy Cross (Just Dance 4) ** So Glamorous (Just Dance 4) ** The Other Side (Just Dance 2014) ** Your On My Mind (Just Dance 2015) ** I Can't Decide (Just Dance: Everyone) ** Titanium (Just Dance: Everyone) ** Alejandro (Just Dance: Everyone) ** Immortals (Just Dance: Everyone) * This Song Was On Just Dance: Everyone. However. It Was Removed Due To Copyright Issues. * Along with Titanium, Alejandro, California Gurls, Thinking Out Loud, And Immortals is found in the game files in Just Dance Now. Gallery And Videos Road.jpg|One Of The Backgrounds PeeinusaBGwithlyrics.png|With Lyrics Category:Miley Cyrus Category:Just Dance 2016 Category:Solo Females Category:DLC Category:Paid DLC Category:10's Category:Songs Category:Removed Songs in Just Dance: Everyone Category:Songs In Just Dance 2016